Operation Presumption
Overview Operation Presumption was a shadowy Enclave espionage initiative of a relatively bold scale given to the thrashed remnants of the Secret Service and it's new seasoned field commander, Special Agent CRONOS, aka Jack Hunter in the 2280's. Whilst the definitive outcome of this mission remains an unclear mystery, the Secret Service were indeed deployed into the Mojave Wasteland at some point in time during the late 2200's, and endured nearly fatal casualties. Mission authentication coding found in ENCLAVENET data archives DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY, HIGH COMMAND SECRET SERVICE FIELD DIRECTIVES, 296-CSE-NO-RR-AA-C-? C-HN1-P 27-A866-51 TOP SECRET! HIGH COMMAND SECURITY CLEARANCE IS MANDATORY! OPERATION "PRESUMPTION" MISSION SUPPORT OVERVIEW A: Field support for this directive will remain extremely limited until you and your subordinates get back into agreeable contact with the Navarro outpost and it's personnel. A.2: Three VTOL's will be dispersed to insert yourself and your unit in a location now recognized as 'the Divide'. The oddly intensive weather patterns of this region will prove absolutely invaluable during your insertion, so as to not warrant suspicion from any interloping civilians you may or may not encounter. A.3: Expect tactical redeployment and/or pickup after your earlier alotted mission completion time relayed to you during briefing expires, to arrive in the same general locale you were previously inserted into in about 8-10 months. Worsening issues with both the fueling of, and the proper maintenance of our glorious transports forces our hand in this manner. R&D sends it's hearty apologies and regards, and wishes you a safe return home. OPERATION "PRESUMPTION" MISSION DIRECTIVE(S) 1: Conceal identity and mission role as a humble employee of local businesses, you are given appropriate leway as an elite member of the United States Secret Service and subject of the Enclave to complete mission objectives and/or directives, whichever may come first. As always, agent. 2: Dispose of genetic non-compliance offenders as needed, disrupt one 'New California Republic''s supply routes and/or interests wherever they may be encountered, and expunge mutant and/or 'ghoul' contagions upon immediate preliminary sighting. 3: Assist a 'Caesar's Legion' under the guise of a humble servant leading an insurrection against the NCR, study and record their tactics and etcetera for future aid, boost overall Legion morale to an excessive amount if applicable, for future offensives into California. High Command itself predicts that unbearably crippling blows will be dealt to both insurgent cells by themselves and toward themselves within a standard year. 4: Eliminate Robert House, recover Robco schematics and/or technology for immediate processing and reverse engineering back here at home. We have been relayed information about his actions, and they have done little more than make our intentions clear enough. Make him pay for not playing his cards right with us before the war that scarred and pillaged our once great nation. 5: Pinpoint dislocated Enclave forces assumed to still be stationed at the Navarro outpost, and, if applicable, rally them to accompany and assist you. I can't believe we forgot about them on the way to D.C, or that they forgot to come with us, what the hell were they thinking...? assisting a contuberium of Caesar's Legion.]] 6: Enforce a subliminal Enclave presence throughout the areas your mission(s) take you, to instill a robust sense of insultingly lacking patriotism in the post-nuclear American people. If loyalty and integrity toward their country does not keep them in line, fear can, and will unfortunately have to for the current foreseable future. We fully trust you will remember that fondly, Agent Hunter. 7: Reacquire all Enclave property from the Navarro outpost, most specifically, the encrypted launch codes for the '''Constantine Nuclear Satellite System'. It is absolutely imperative these codes be retrieved agent, or our offensive assets will be incredibly damaged. 7.A: When the encrypted codes for the C.N.S.S is reacquired, proceed to the excommunicated Ashton military base's nuclear silos, and launch the stationed hardware on the New California Republic. It is our previously agreed upon hope, that the nuclear hellfire and fallout they made us and our innocent bystanding families endure smites the life from them, and gags it from them all in the streets of their precious cities. Your prestigiously, and meritiorious servitude to your mighty nation, the common good, and many generations of Americans to come has to be expected of you if we are to finally triumph, agent. Good luck, old friend... .]] Category:Enclave Category:Events Category:Military Operations Category:Stories